Odds and Ends
by Inky Cx
Summary: I've just taken headcanons that interest me and expanded them into one-shots. So basically this is a collection of Percy Jackson one-shots. There will be a little bit of everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, how is this gonna work you may ask? Well if you're anything like me with PJ headcanons you see them everywhere. And I've started expanding some that I really like so they're almost like one-shots. So basically this will just be a collection of one-shots based off of any PJ headcanons that I feel the need to write further on. **

**It probably won't be updated regularly because I have two other stories I plan to finish before I fully commit to this. One is half done and one I just started, but it shouldn't be that long and I'll still update this whenever I get the chance. So I hope this makes sense and let's get on with the first one. (These go in no order, it's just which ever interests me).**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or headcanons. I will make sure to always give credit to who made it. **

_Headcanon #161 (by partdemigod)_

_Percy, Leo, Jason and Frank's second attempt to form a band failed- again. They tried to recruit Nico, having heard him sing in the shower, but the guy was into heavy-metal punk, and it wasn't working with Percy's acoustic and Leo's triangle. _

"Nico! Turn that noise off!" Nico leaned over to the small stereo and turned the blasting music off, he had an annoyed look on his face as if someone had cut him off in the middle of a sentence. "Thank gods. I couldn't even think. How do you even manage to understand anything they're singing?" Percy asked.

Nico just shrugged. It's not like he wanted to be here. Leo had somehow convinced him that forming this great band with Percy, Jason and Frank would work. So far it didn't look too good. Nico had his phone hooked up to the stereo and was flipping though songs trying to determine which one to sing. Apparently the rest of the boys didn't share his love for the same type of music, bands like Avenged Sevenfold, Misfits and Motörhead. Jason and Frank weren't able to make it out today, something about a double date. So that left Percy, who was sitting beside Nico on a stool, acoustic guitar perched on his lap, humming something that Nico couldn't make out. Then there was Leo, who sat on the floor cross-legged with a triangle in hand.

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Is this good enough for you yet, Leo? We tried alright, but really with Nico and whatever crazy stuff he's into and my acoustic skills and..um.. your triangle I'm not sure this is going to work." Percy got up off his stool ready to back up his guitar up.

Leo jumped off the floor, triangle abandoned on the ground. "You guys give up to early! Of course we aren't going to make this work with this attitude." Leo paused as if thinking of something else to say. "Well insert some amazing pep talk here which motivates you guys and let's try this again." He was practically shouting now. He leaned down and grabbed his triangle again.

Percy sat back down on the stool and placed his guitar back on his lap, he made care not to knock over the glass of water he had placed under the seat. "Okay then. Nico, you ready?"

"Once more, but if it doesn't work, I'm done." Nico settled back into his place in the couch. He had picked a song he hoped the other two had heard and got ready to sing. "Who's counting us in?" He received blank stares from both Percy and Leo. "Fine, I will. Ready?" He didn't wait for a reply. "One, Two, Three."

Percy started playing whatever tune popped into his head first as he had no idea what Nico was planning to sing. He just hopped it would work. _Ting. Ting. _Leo hit the triangle, trying to keep the beat. It wasn't working. Nico had just opened his mouth to sing when something none of them excepted happened; Leo dropped the triangle, as it had become red with heat from his tight grip, it fell to the carpet and a spark ignited.

"Leo, oh my gods! Watch it!" Percy splashed the water from his cup over the carpet before anything was able to spread.

"And Percy saves the day with his wonderful water abilities." Leo laughed nervously, he laughed alone. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to burn the place down. I guess I just got a little too in the_ zone_ and forgot to watch my hands."

"If that's what you want to call it. No offence, but you guys suck at playing music." Nico got up, unplugged his phone and walked out the door.

"Well..." Percy didn't know what else to say. What could he say?

Just then the door opened and Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel walked in. They stopped abruptly. "Woah. What happened here?" Frank asked stepping forward.

"It's not what it looks like." Leo said trying to cover up the burn mark on the floor that looked identically like a triangle. "Just a regular band rehearsal."

"So I take it things didn't work out?" Jason questioned.

Leo and Percy nodded. "You could say that."

**I'm not even sure... Well there you go. It was super short but some will probably be longer. Don't be shy and make sure to review if you want more c: If Percy, Jason, Leo, Nico and Frank actually made like a good "boy band" would you listen? xD I'm not sure I would. I'm a little scared of the outcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one is thankfully a bit longer. I was rushing at the end of the last one. So sorry of that! **

**What have I been doing lately instead of writing you ask? Well it was like three days ago when I came across this story on here: _Children of Loss by XTheSonofHadesX _and let me tell you, I was up sorta like eh at the beginning, "Let's give this a try," but then 4am rolled around and I had only finished the first 10 chapters. Either way, it's amazing story, I've read everything posted for that story so far. Not your normal Percy/Nico fluff, it's much more...real. Anyways, now I got that over with...**

**I have tomorrow off school so maybe if you're lucky you'll get another chapter c: Also please leave reviews on how you liked it (or didn't, but nothing too harsh please) so I know if I should even continue. **

_Headcanon #236 (by partdemigod)_

_ Percy and Annabeth never told their child about the demigod life. They kept it a secret, until their daughter rediscovered Riptide, their camp necklaces and a picture of the Argo II. _

"When are we gonna tell her?"

"Maybe we shouldn't. Not until she's older and is more at risk at least. We don't want her worrying over nothing."

"I guess. That way she could almost live a normal life."

"Exactly. So we'll wait."

"Yes, I think that's best. Maybe we should ask the others for their opinions..."

Hushed voices could be heard to anyone directly outside the door. Except being as young as she was Marina, didn't understand what her parents were debating and wouldn't find out what it was for years to come. She pushed the door open and the voiced quieted.

"Momma?" Marina pulled herself up on her parents bed. She was met with her moms pale gray eyes, matching her own.

"Yes, princess?" Her mom replied, voice calm and soothing.

Marina relaxed once the voiced washed over her. She cuddled up to her mom, but looked clearly at her dad before continuing. "Spider." Her bottom lip quivered. She felt her mom tense but as soon as it appeared it left. Marina knew to tell her dad, her mom was a terrified of spiders as she was.

Her dad chucked to himself. "Yes, that does seem to be a problem, doesn't it?" The little girl nodded. "Don't worry darling, I'll take care of that for you." Her father got up and left the room. Marina stayed wrapped in her moms loving arms.

He returned a minute later. "The problems all taken care of now, Mar." Her dad said, using her nickname. "Let's get you off to bed." Marina followed her father out of her parents room, down the hall into her room.

Marina made sure to check that her dad had done his job properly. Sure enough, the spider on the wall was gone, nowhere to be seen. She crawled into her small blue bed before her dad tucked her in and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Marina."

"Nighty daddy." The girl smiled as she drifted off to sleep, sucking on her thumb.

**-XxX-**

"Are you sure you're ok? That horse almost crushed you!"

"I'm fine mommy! I told it to watch out and to not hurt you either. See? We're both safe." Marina smiled at her mom trying to convince her that she was fine. The horse had reacted as if had understood her and was careful not to hit the young girl or her mother.

"I'm sure you did Mar. Thank you." Her mom smiled back at her, but Marina didn't miss the glance that her mother threw at her father. Worry and astonishment had quickly crossed her mothers face.

**-XxX-**

"Hey, Marina?" Marina heard her mom call out for her. She rushed into the kitchen to see her mom putting a bowl full of something on the table. Supper time.

"Yes mom?" The blonde six-year-old sat down in her spot at the table. Beside her father's place and across from her moms.

"I was gonna say-" Her mom stopped mid sentence. She was focused on the necklace her daughter had around her neck. "Where'd you find that?"

"Oh this?" Marina held up the beaded necklace strung around her neck. "In your closet, I was playing hide and seek with Mr. Teddy, so I hid in there. Then this thing fell on my head and I thought it was pretty. Especially this one that has the tree on it."

With no warning her mother came and took the object from her. She was silent for a moment before speaking. "It is pretty, isn't it?" She trailed off again, twirling the bead with the tree on it between her pointer finger and thumb. "Now why don't I put this back before your father gets home and wants to eat?"

"But I-" Marina tried but her mother had already left the dining room.

**-XxX-**

"Hey dad!"

"What do you need, sweetie?" Marina's father walked into the room to find his daughter surrounded by pictures, scattered everywhere. But there was one picture in particular that stood out; the one in Marina's hand. "Whatcha got there?" Her dad asked.

The now eight year old rotated the picture several times before deciding which way was up. "A picture." The girl said bluntly.

"Okay, well I got that much Mar. What is it a picture of?" her dad questioned.

"I'm not really sure. It's like a ship, but it's not in the water." Marina handed the picture to her dad for inspection. Her father took it and looked at it for several long seconds before handing it back to her.

"Yes, it seems to be just that..." He trailed off not wanting to continue. "Why don't you put that back where you found it and we'll go play outside like you wanted to earlier."

The girl tucked the photo back in a book and placed the book on the bookshelf. "Okay!" Marina followed her father out of the room, still leaving the rest of the photos everywhere.

**-XxX-**

"Marina, can you go grab a pen for me so I can sign this for you. You do still wanna go on this trip to the history museum?"

"Yes I do, dad! I don't know why you and mom are so worried. It's a field trip to a history museum and I'm twelve, nothing bad is going to happen!" Marina said her voice growing as she continued on.

"Mar, pen please." Her father reminded her.

"I know." She rolled her eyes, walking down the hall to her father's office. Walking to the room she stopped once she reached his desk and took the first pen she laid her eyes on to. She went to uncap the pen, but once she did she realized that it wasn't a pen she was holding. It had transformed to a sword. Marina stood where she was in shock. A million questions flooded her mind. The main one being: How was this even possible?

"What's taking you so-" Her father walked into his office, but stopped once he saw what she was holding. He called out, "Annabeth, dear, can you come here please?"

Marina could here her mother approaching. "What do you-" She trailed off as she saw what exactly Marina was holding. She glanced over at her husband, then back to her daughter. "I think we have something to talk about."

**I figured that was a good enough place to end off. She's about to get "The Talk", no not that one, you pervert. The "You are a Demigod" talk. I'm still waiting for "The Talk." So I guess I'm not a demigod ;c Anyways, there you go :] With any luck there will be another one tomorrow for you c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, well this one is going to be relatively short, but it was really cute and I just couldn't pass it by. So I hope you enjoy it c: Just, ah, I have a special spot in my heart for these two.. and judging by all the other stories written about them I'm not alone. **

**One more thing I have to deal with before we get on with this. I hate begging for reviews, but if there isn't a couple at least after this chapter then I will be discontinuing it while I finish my other stories. So if you really want to continue reading please, please review. Okay, now I got that out-of-the-way. **

_Headcanon #637 (pjoslash-headcaonons)_

_After failing to keep her safe, Percy made Bianca an honorary tombstone back at camp. Sometimes, when he gets lonely, Nico goes out and talks to it, pretending he's talking to Bianca, and sometimes he'll be out there all night. One night, Percy heard Nico talking to Bianca about his crush, and kept listening, until Nico fell asleep, saying he loved Percy. Percy picked him up and said "I love you too. Now let's get you to bed."_

The black haired boy made his way towards the dining pavilion with the rest of the camp. He made special care to step over the crack in the ground. It brought back memories, memories he much rather not think about. His mind seemed to disagree. He remembered that night after Bianca had died and Nico ordered the skeleton soldiers to go away. So the ground opened up and swallowed them, leaving an angry crack in the ground. He though of how Nico had run off and how Percy and Annabeth and searched for him, but had to call it off to return to camp. That was the thing with Nico, if he didn't want to be found, he wasn't.

The rest of the campers didn't even seem to realize just what had happened to create such a thing. All they cared about was sitting with their cabin-mates and catching up over a nice dinner. Percy took his seat the empty table. Tyson was gone again, working for their father undersea in the forges. Percy tried to enjoy his dinner and think about something else, but the haunting thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. They lingered there, just waiting for him to pay attention to them.

Percy though back to how after trying to find Nico, and failing, he came back to camp and made Bianca that tombstone. He was still mad how he wasn't able to keep his promise to Nico, even though he tried his hardest. He could tell the young boy had looked up to him. After returning from looking he had hit a new low. He stopped taking part in camp activities, stopped talking to people, even stopped coming out of his cabin on a daily basis. He was worried sick of what happened to Nico, the little boy who loved his Mythomagic.

So eventually he made Bianca a tombstone on the camp grounds. Not many of the campers knew about it, as they hadn't known Bianca. Annabeth had helped him build it, it was tucked away behind Hades cabin. Grover knew about it too and sometimes Percy would see him visiting it, same with Annabeth, but it was always just a quick visit. Percy on the other hand would sometimes spend hours just sitting there in front of it. Especially in the first few weeks after he had built it. He somehow hoped Nico would show up. He never did.

Percy would talk about everything and nothing with Bianca, he treated her like she was family. Although for the first couple of days all Percy did was sit there and repeat "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." over and over. He wasn't even sure who he was saying it to, either Bianca or Nico. Most times it was both, whoever was listening.

Percy pushed what was on his plate around, all of a sudden he wasn't hungry. He got up and cleared his plate into the fire, mumbling an offering to his father before walking back to his cabin. The guilt stuck him harder this time. Why had he given up so early? It not like Nico was this strong warrior. He may have been a son of Hades, but he was still young and had just lost his sister. Percy knew he had a high chance of doing something stupid, blinded by his rage. Shaking his head Percy headed towards the Hades cabin. Time to have a talk with Bianca.

As Percy neared the tombstone he heard a voice, he ducked behind the side of the cabin, careful not to enter the clearing. He didn't want to interrupt anything, but he couldn't think of someone it could be. The voice was defiantly male, but it sounded nothing like Grover. It used a soft tone as if talking to a loved one, or someone you just wish to understand you. There was the odd sniffle here and there until Percy realized that the person was crying. He itched to walk around the corner and see who it was. The voice was so painfully familiar, but he was having no luck placing it.

The voice was soothing in a way, as if it had a slight accent. Yet you could still tell by just hearing it whomever it was had been cried. Percy decided to just wait it out, either way if they left they would walk past him and Percy could see who it was. He listened closer to what the voice was saying.

"-let this happen. I had faith in him B, why wouldn't I? He was like one of my Mythomagic characters come alive; he was a real hero. I trusted him fully with you. A hero wouldn't let something like this happen. I'm sorry I left you, I just couldn't stand to be around him. At first I thought it was because I was mad at him; he lost my trust and let you die. But then after the anger wore off I realized that anger wasn't the only reason I couldn't risk to be around him.

"I liked him B. I liked a guy, the thought terrified me for a long time. I really needed you. I tried to bring you back; to find you. It never worked I'm so sorry, but you chose to be reborn before I could find you. After well a long time I finally came to the fact that I liked him. He was everything I wasn't, he was strong and brave and an in all a hero.

He has hair like the night, it's black and his eyes, they're like the sea. Forever changing shades of blue and green. They're beautiful. I don't know if you remember him now that you're reborn, B, but his name is Percy."

Percy's heart nearly stopped. Two things happened at once: Percy finally placed the name and Nico said something that slightly scared Percy.

"I love him, B. I know it's wrong but I can't help it, but its okay, he'll never know. I bet you anything it was him that built this for you, wasn't it? It was nice to come back to this, in a way. You have an honoured tombstone. A child of Hades finally has a rightful place at camp." The voice choked up again, but it was quieter this time. _He's falling asleep,_ Percy thought. "I miss you, B. I wish I could have seen you before you were reborn. Now I've lost you forever. I love you, Bianca. And him, I love Percy too."

The voice died out and Percy quietly suck around the corner to get a look at Nico. From his curled up position at the end of Bianca's grave Percy could tell he was much taller than when he last saw him. He was much thinner than when he had last been see, too. Percy noticed how scraggly his hair was and the large black circles under his eyes. The sight played out in front of him made Percy feel bad. He should have looked harder for Nico before he lost him to who he was today. Percy has lost the little happy boy and this Mythomagic cards.

Percy bent down to pick the thin boy up and carry him back to his cabin. It didn't feel right to leave him out in the cold. Once in his arms Nico snuggled closer to the warmth Percy was giving off. Percy smiled down at the son of Hades. "I love you too, Nico. Now let's get you to bed," he said heading in the direction of the cabin.

**Was that acceptable? I hope so cx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no (see, read, talk, I don't know). I figured since I haven't like been on here for forever I'd give you guys a little something c: I have recently started the 1000 words a day challenge thing. It's not like anything official just 5 days I week I find a prompt and write at least 1000 words to go with it. So far so good. And somehow this one turned into a Nico and Bianca thing. I took place before The Titan's Curse because I am currently rereading it for the umpteenth time and I just had little innocent Nico in my head and bam. So I know it isn't a headcanon, but hopefully it counts for something :)**

**Prompt: Someone is afraid. It is not the main character. **

"Shh," I whisper. "It will be okay, Nico."

"But-"

"No buts, you'll be fine." Nico looked back at me a look of panic on his face. He freaked out of the smallest things, I swear. Today I guess you could call something big though. We had been picked up earlier from the hotel we stayed and were told that we would be attending school; boarding school.

Nico was incredibly nervous of having to go. He's 10 and has never been to school before, who am I kidding, I'm 14 and never been to school before. Nico just seems to be a bit more... uncomfortable of the idea. We've never really had a normal life and he's never been around lots of kids his age. Honestly I think he prefers to avoid everyone, but me.

During the day in the hotel usually instead of playing video games in the arcade or anything he barricades himself away in our room and plays his little card game with himself. I have to say; most kids would lose interest with a game after that long, but not Nico and his Mythomagic.

A man came today to take us to some military school, apparently its dad's orders. We haven't even met our father, so I'm not surprised in the least that he didn't come and pick us up himself. I don't know what hid deal is, but he has never once showed any sign that he cares about his two children living in some hotel.

I guess he must be rich or something though; we've lived in this hotel for as long as I can remember. Nico has basically grown up in these halls. Now he's afraid because we're leaving his comfort zone.

"Bianca how does this look?" He was picking nervously at the collar of his uniform. It looked odd on him I have to admit. The pale blue mixing with his darker, yet pale from always being inside, skin and mop of inky black hair.

"It looks fine Nic, stop worrying so much. It is just school. You wanted to be normal right? Well here it is bud. Normal kids go to school. Who knows maybe you'll meet someone who likes Mythomagic just as much as you do," I smiled and ruffled his hair.

His deep brown eyes reminded me of my own as he met my gaze. If anything he looked a bit calmer now. He put hid hands down at his sides and tried to stop fidgeting; he did that a lot when he was scared too. He nodded as if trying to reassure himself of what I just said.

"Now I have to go get ready, Mr. James will be here soon. Try not to do anything that will take too much time to clean up. I'll be in my room," I walked past Nico to said room. By the end of the day I would have a new room and everything I've known will be left behind. Nico had no fault to be afraid.

* * *

"Bia, what if nobody likes me there?" Nico asked me and I swore I could have seen his bottom lip quiver. We were in the backseat of the car that was driving us to the school where we would be spending year-round, thanks to the trust fund our father was sparing for us. I couldn't say I was looking forward to the year-round part of the deal, but I mean it was something.

"Nico, take a deep breath and listen. You don't even know what it's like there. You don't know what the people are like there. For all we know all the boys could be your age and love Mythomagic just like you." I knew that wouldn't be the case, but no sense telling Nico that. He just needed to calm down. "You have to give this place a chance before you start worrying."

Once again he just nodded, but that did seem to calm him down, for the moment if anything. We were both dressed in uniform: a white t-shirt underneath a pale blue jacket with the schools logo over the left side of the chest, a black knee-length skirt for me, I hated it, and matching black pants for Nico. They weren't the worst thing in the world, but the skirt was pretty bad.

Nico was fidgeting again beside me, picking at a loose sting on this pant leg. He seemed really nervous about this whole school thing. I didn't know what else to say, there was only so much as his big sister that I could say. I know with him only being 10 this must be hard, but at some point he would have to realize that there was nothing we could do to change dad's mind, since we had never met him, and just suck it up. Not that I would ever tell him that though.

I just hoped that there was someone who would be outgoing enough to get Nico out of his save little shell and be his friend. That's what he really needed, a friend. After growing up with his sister in a hotel for all of his life I knew that Nico needed a real friend. Someone to laugh with, hang out with, someone to trust that wasn't me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face Nico. I can easily see the worry in his eyes; at this point they are probably a mirror of mine. We're driving up the long winding driveway and I'm finally letting the nerves get to me too. But I can't let Nico know that.

"Shh. It's going to be just fine," I whisper once again. The car stops. We're here, this is really happening.

I stepped out of the car and help grab our few bags out of the trunk. I turned to see Nico standing at my side. The school towered over us tall and grey. Nico made a small sound and I wrapped him into a hug. We stood like that for a moment before I grabbed our bags and started towards the school, Nico in tow.

**Short yes, but it took me like 2 hours at most and I was quite happy with it..**


End file.
